I need You
by munyo
Summary: Sometimes after GSD something terrible happens with Lacus. What will Kira do? Kira/lacus pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know… I have an unfinished Gundam story but… Well I know what I want to write but I don't know how… So until I figure it out I would like to update this new ****story. I hope you will like it! I am still learning English so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes… I am really sorry! **

**Anyway****, this story is about Kira and Lacus sometimes after GSD.**

**I need You**

**Chapter 1**

"Ms Murrue, how much until we can meet with the Eternal?" Kira asked uneasy.

"A few more hours." Murrue said smiling.

The news was shocking and disturbing. A few hours ago, there was an attack on the Plants. Kira was still white with fear. He kept saying no until Mr. Waltfeld and the Eternal signed in finally. Lacus was safe on the ship, and they were heading toward the Archangel. They would have enough time to find out what happened and who attacked the Plants once Lacus was safe with them… near him.

"Don't worry Kira. Everything will be all right." Athrun patted his friend on his back.

Kira smiled his small 'thank you' smile but he couldn't relax until Lacus wasn't there with him so he could protect her in case something happened. Somehow, he felt uneasy and worried. Even more worried than he was when Lacus went to the Planets in the second bloody valentine war.

"I am going to check the Strike Freedom." he said finally and left the bridge.

Athrun and Murrue looked at each other worriedly.

"We better hurry and meet the Eternal if we don't want the kid to go insane." Mu said from his place beside Murrue.

"I am going to keep him company." Athrun said after a while and left the two alone.

"I have a bad feeling." Mu said.

"What do you mean?" Murrue asked frowning.

"I don't know..."

"Captain! We got a massage from the Eternal! They are under attack!"

Murrue wasn't sure who said it... _'The Eternal? What is going on?'_

"Where are they? Can we reach them and help?!" Murrue asked fearfully.

"No, they are too far away! Oh my God!" The same solder gasped.

"What?" Mu stood up. "What the hell is going on?!" Mu shouted, he couldn't keep his calm as Murrue did in these situations.

"We lost their sign!"

"Try to find them! Try to contact the ship!"

After what seemed like an eternity, a click could be heard.

"Got them! The video connection is active!" The solder said.

On the screen, they could see the bridge on the Eternal but couldn't hear any voice.

"It is strange." Mu frowned.

"Eternal? Are you there? Mr. Waltfeld? Miss Lacus?" Murrue asked nervously.

Nothing. Then suddenly they saw a flash and heard an explosion. The Eternal exploded before their eyes then the video connection interrupted.

There was silence on the bridge. Everybody looked with wide eyes on the black screen.

"No fucking way!" Mu interrupted the silence.

"Did the Eternal just... explode?"

Something hit the floor with a thud behind them. Turning around they saw Athrun with white face in the door. He dropped the disc he was holding when he heard the solder.

"Athrun..." Murrue began but didn't know what to say.

"It can't be... Lacus..." Athrun hasn't blinked for at least 5 minutes now, his mind didn't want to accept the fact that Lacus could have died.

"But how? Who?" Murrue murmured her confusion and sadness evident in her voice.

"How are we planning to tell this to the kid?" Mu asked suddenly.

"Kira..." Athrun said thinking about his friend. Their grief was nothing in compeer what his friend will feel. He just hoped they won't lose him after this.

"Tell me what?" Kira asked from beside Athrun. He looked around puzzled. His nerves were already on edge and what he saw on his friend's face didn't help at all.

"What is going on?" He asked again taking a step forward.

"Kira... the Eternal..." Murrue began but couldn't finish her sentence, her voice cracked and her eyes were full with tears.

"What? What about the Eternal??" Kira felt as fear took over his whole body. He was sure he was trembling too.

"Kid... Someone attacked the Eternal..." Mu tried to explain but couldn't bring himself to look in his eyes.

"Lacus..." Kira whispered so quietly it was a wonder they heard it.

"Kira, the Eternal exploded." Athrun said shortly.

Kira looked at them with disbelieve in his eyes. "No." he said finally.

"I am really sorry Kira..." Murrue said.

"No... It is a lie!! Lacus is all right!! You are lying!!" Kira shouted, turned around and ran away.

"Kira!" Athrun cried out but Mu grabbed his shoulder before he could follow him.

"Let him be now." He said quietly.

"But!"

"I don't think he understood us. He is in denial now. Maybe it is better this way." Murrue said and couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes.

"It will be a nightmare when he finally accepts it." Mu murmured.

"Captain! The Strike Freedom! It is lunching!"

Everybody turned to the screen stunned.

"Kira what the hell are you doing!" Athrun shouted through the radio.

Kira didn't answer.

"I don't give permission for you to lunch!" Murrue said but when she saw the boy's face, she went quiet.

Kira looked at them with emotionless eyes and lunched the Freedom.

"Where the hell is he going?!" Mu cried out.

"The Eternal... I have to go after him!" Athrun shouted and ran to the hangar as well.

Murrue looked worriedly at Mu.

"What will we do now?" she asked.

--

Kira's POV

I flew with full speed toward the coordinates I knew the Eternal would be. It couldn't be true, right? Lacus was all right! She had to be! I didn't know how long I was flaying the next thing I knew my heart broke. I stopped my Gundam. Before my eyes were the Eternal... At least what stayed from it. Funny way the bridge was quiet intact... except it didn't have top. I don't think my mind was working at all. I still couldn't believe what I saw. Slowly I moved my Gundam toward the bridge. Once I stood where the captain's chair should had been I stepped out the Freedom. I heard Athrun shouting something dimly. Was the Justice here? I floated on the bridge, not really caring if I would just float in the space and couldn't find my way back to the Freedom again. I didn't care. The only thing in my mind was Lacus.

"Lacus..." I whispered when the Justice landed beside me.

"What the hell are you doing Kira?! Are you crazy?! Come back!" Athrun shouted but like I said, I didn't care.

Suddenly I saw something shining and I bent down to look at it. I wish I hadn't done it... It was Lacus' golden hairclip...

"Kira..." Athrun whispered beside me. It seemed he also got off his Gundam.

"No..." I whispered brokenly.

Athrun glanced at the hairclip in my hand.

"Kira..."

Suddenly there was a heart-breaking cry. It took sometimes until I noticed it was me, who was crying. My tears ran down my face like a river. My heart broke in thousands tiny parts and eventually it stopped beating. I am sure it did. The grief blinded me, I let out another cry, and my grip on the hairclip hardened.

I didn't know how or when I got back to the Archangel. The only thing I knew, my tears didn't stop. I was still crying while I was lying on the bed in the infirmary. I was on infusion because they were afraid I would get dehydrated. I didn't know I had so many tears... The grief slowly took control on my mind completely and I sobbed out Lacus name again.

--

Narrator POV

"How long is this going on?" Murrue asked.

Athrun, Mu and Murrue were standing outside the infirmary.

"For 4 hours now. I don't know how much more he can take." Athrun said glancing at the closed door.

"He should have fallen asleep a long time ago. I mean, come on, who can keep crying for 4 hours without passing out?" Mu said running his finger through his hair nervously.

"At least the shouting is over..." Murrue closed her eyes. As long as she lived, she wouldn't forget the state Kira was in when he came back from the Eternal, he couldn't stand without Athrun's help, he was crying and shouting Lacus' name over and over again. The pain and grief in his voice was unbearable. Now he stopped shouting but he wasn't sleeping, only crying and never letting go of the golden hairclip.

"What do we do now?" Mu asked.

"I hope he will fell asleep soon. When he wakes up, I will try to talk with him. Miss. Murrue can you please contact Cagalli?" Athrun said.

Murrue nodded and they left for the bridge.

**Okay so this was the first chapter. Did you like it? I am a big Lacus/Kira fan and I always wondered how Kira would react if Lacus dies… Well I am letting you know she didn't really die I will explain it later! Please please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your review****s!! It really helped me and made me want to write more!! I hope you are going to like this chapter as well!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Kira. How are you?" Athrun sat down beside the bed. He didn't except an answer. Kira cried for 6 hours non-stop. Athrun guessed he passed out after that. They were all relieved when he finally fell asleep and stopped crying. Now he just wished his friend was crying... showing any kind of emotion. Kira slept only a few hours then woke up with a gasp. It was 12 hours ago. Since then he wasn't talking, wasn't crying, wasn't eating. He did absolutely nothing, besides staring at the ceiling and grabbing on to the hairclip.

Athrun tried his best. He tried to keep his mind of Lacus making sure nobody said her name before Kira. There wasn't any response. Like he was dead. Of course he wasn't... he was breathing and blinking, but...

"Kira, you have to eat." Athrun tried again then sighed.

"Why don't you give me that hairclip?" It surely wasn't healthy for him gripping that hairclip. However, they couldn't take it from Kira. Not even when he was sleeping.

"Cagalli will be here soon. She is really worried about you. You better get up when she arrives. You knew her..." Athrun smiled. His friend lay still without blinking.

"How is he?" Murrue walked in the room.

Athrun looked at the woman. She was like a mother to them and the lack of sleep was unmistakable on her face.

"No change." Athrun sighed.

"Do you think we lost him?" Murrue couldn't help but ask. The boy was like a body without a soul.

"Kira is strong."

It wasn't a no but it wasn't a yes either.

After half an hour, Murrue left. Athrun sat beside the bed. Everybody thought he was so worried about his friend, that is why he didn't want to leave his side, which was true, but he had another reason too. Kira wasn't the only person who missed Lacus. She was a special and important person for him as well. He feared the moment he would be alone and the pain would take over his body and mind as well. Therefore, he chose to watch over his best friend, keeping the thoughts about Lacus far away from his mind.

The door slipped open and he saw Cagalli walking in.

"Cagalli." He said with a small smile. "When did you arrive?" he asked. He was so much in his thought, he didn't hear the announcement of Cagalli's arrive.

"A few minutes ago." She answered and looked at her brother. "Hey Kira!"

Silence.

"Kira? Look at me! It is me... Cagalli..."

Kira stared at the ceiling without blinking.

"He is like this since he woke up." Athrun explained.

"Come on Kira! At least look at me..." Cagalli felt like crying. She never wanted to see her brother like this.

"At least eat something."

"It is no use Cagalli." Athrun said desperately.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kira?! You think Lacus would be happy seeing you like this?!" Cagalli shouted.

Suddenly everyone went quiet. Cagalli gasped, she didn't mean to mention Lacus, it was just...

"I am sorry, Athrun!" She turned to the blue haired boy, but he was only staring at Kira.

"Lacus."

Cagalli looked at him like he was crazy. "Athrun?"

"Look Cagalli. Look at him and say her name."

Cagalli wasn't sure what he meant but she did as she was told too. Once she whispered the girl's name she saw Kira flinching.

"He is reacting." Athrun explained. "I am not happy that we hurt him even more with her name, but hurt is some kind of emotion at least!"

They spend the next hour with Kira. They talked with him, however they knew he wouldn't answer. They didn't mention Lacus anymore. Maybe pain was a feeling too, but they didn't want to hurt their friends anymore.

After an hour, Athrun and Cagalli left for her room and went to sleep. When they reached Cagalli's room Athrun kissed her goodbye and stepped in his own room.

In the dark Athrun stood with his back against the door. His mind filled with sorrow at least. Memories about Lacus were running through his mind. When he gave her the first Haro, when he first saw her singing, when Kira returned her to him in the first war. The way she stood up for Kira risking her own safety for him. The way she nursed Kira's soul after the first war. Strong and kind Lacus who was always there for her friends. The way she smiled and looked at Kira. He couldn't take it anymore and burst out crying.

The door opened and someone walked in the room. Warm and gently arms wrapped around his waist.

"It is all right Athrun, let it out." Cagalli whispered her own tears mixing with his.

Athrun wrapped his arms around the girl and let his pain overtook him.

--

Kira's POV

I was floating in nothing. Everywhere I looked, I saw bright light. I heard Athrun, Mu and Murrue talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. And true to be told, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Lacus. I remembered how she smiled, how she laughed. I remembered how she looked at me, how she wrapped her arms around me. If I tried really hard I could feel her touch, I could smell her sweet scent and I could feel her lips on mine. I was so shy I couldn't bring myself to kiss her in public, but oh God I would kiss her before the whole world if I could now.

A new voice. Cagalli. Suddenly I felt my heart beat with pain and the nothingness faded and I found myself in the infirmary. Why did I have to come back here? I asked myself. I didn't bother to look at anyone. The ceiling was just fine with me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kira?! You think Lacus would be happy seeing you like this?!" I heard Cagalli.

My heart jumped painfully. First, I wanted to shout at her but the pain was too much. They repeated Lacus' name for two more times. I am sure they wanted to kill me with the grief and pain. Not that I would have mind. Finally, they left.

Dying... It was a peaceful and calming thought. I could be with her again. I had many enemies I am sure it wouldn't be a problem to get myself killed. But no... I could see Lacus' angry face before me. She wouldn't be pleased with me. '_But I don't care what you says Angel. I will welcome dead with open arms'_. Suddenly something ran though my mind. Who? Who killed my Angel? Pain and sorrow mixed with anger now. No... I couldn't die yet. I had to find them! All of them! I felt my SEED activating. First, I had to kill them after that... after that I can follow my Angel. Now if I wanted to kill that bastard I had to sleep and get myself together. Sleep sounded like a good idea first but as soon as I closed my eyes, my mind filled with memories about Lacus. However I was too tired to stay awake so a felt asleep dreaming about Lacus.

**Sooooo did you ****like it?? Kira is going to be soooooo mad! I always thought if something could break Kira, it would be the thought of Lacus in danger or dying… Well let me know what you think!!**

**lacusandkira****: Thank you! I am so happy I managed to write about his emotions well enough! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Angelbreed2121****: Really? Aw thank you it made me happy to know I could write about his feelings so well!**

**Nobody13x****: Hi Nobody13x! Thank you! I am glad you liked my idea!**

**Entar****: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is already chapter 3!! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!! Let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 3**

Narrator POV

Athrun and Cagalli sat in the cafeteria eating in silence. Murrue and Mu joined them as well.

"How is the kid?" Mu asked.

"I just wanted to go and check on him." Athrun said.

Suddenly the door opened and they gasped.

"Ki-Kira?" Cagalli stuttered.

Kira glanced at them with emotionless eyes, then turned around to grab something to eat.

Mu and Athrun looked at each other frowning.

"Kira! You woke up!" Cagalli ran to her brother and hugged him. He didn't respond.

"Good to see you up, kid." Mu said as they got closer to the table. Indeed Kira was wearing his orb uniform.

After an hour Mu, Murrue, Cagalli and Athrun were standing on the bridge while Kira was fixing something on the Freedom.

"I don't know guys. He is up and eating and walking but... He isn't speaking." Mu said scratching his head.

"Yeah the most we got from his was a nod and he is completely emotionless." Cagalli said worriedly.

"You think it is a good sign? I mean that he is up?" Murrue asked hopefully.

"I am really not sure."

"Ms Murrue?" Kira's voice came suddenly through the radio.

They looked at each other stunned. The first time Kira spoke.

"Yes, Kira?" Murrue asked gently.

"I am launching."

"Wait Kira! Are you sure it is a good idea?" Athrun said concerned.

"I am launching." Kira said again and finished the talked.

"What do you think he is up to?" Cagalli asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a problem. I don't know what they were thinking when they killed Lacus but... they will beg for dead if he finds them." Mu said.

"Our gently and kind Kira is sleeping somewhere deep and now we have to get to use to a new... murderous Kira." Mu explained when the others looked at him puzzled.

"You don't think he went to the Eternal again, do you?" Murrue asked concerned.

Mu only nodded and they stared after the disappearing Kira.

--

On the next week, every day was the same. Kira got up, went to the Eternal, came back and went to sleep. He didn't talk much. Athrun managed to talk with him for a whole 2 minutes one day. That was the record this far.

"It is crazy!" Cagalli shouted.

"I know." Athrun nodded.

"So he said he is trying to find out who killed Lacus?" Murrue asked. Athrun nodded.

"It is like this is the only thing he is interested in. And that was the only time I saw some kind of emotion in his eyes."

"Anger?" Mu asked.

"Make it 100 times worse than anger. He went SEED and he was only talking about it." Athrun explained.

There was silence on the bridge.

"Well at least he is still able to feel fury." Murrue said.

"I heard him crying one night." Cagalli said quietly.

Silence filled the room again everybody was thinking about Kira when he suddenly showed up.

"Athrun can you examine something for me please?"

"Did you find something, Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Yes I think so, it wa-" Suddenly Kira's eyes went wide and he was staring at the screen.

His friends turned around and they gasped.

"Who the hell left it on TV channel?" Mu murmured.

There stood nobody else but Lacus. An old shot about her.

'I know how everybody is feeling about this horrible thing. Lacus Clyne, the Singer of the Peace is dead. Horrible...' The reporter began.

"Turn it off damn it!" Mu shouted to someone but nobody could move when Lacus sweet voice filled the room. She was singing.

Kira was sure his heart broke over and over again with every passing second. He couldn't look away, he couldn't move at all. All he could do was staring at the screen. He didn't know when it happened, but he found himself before the screen touching the monitor lovingly. Grief and anger took over him again as tears gathered in his eyes.

'Everybody is welcomed to her funeral on this weekend. However there was no body found, but we...' The screen went black someone finally moved and turned it off.

Kira stood frozen for a second, then turned around passed the object he found on the Eternal to Athrun without glancing at him and left the bridge.

"Kira..."

"Not now Cagalli. Let him be," Athrun grabbed her hand before the girl could go after Kira.

"I just hope nothing is breakable in his room." Mu murmured.

Kira's POV

I was laying on my bed. The Archangel arrived to the PLANTs. Athrun and Cagalli tried their very best to make me go to the funeral. What a stupid idea! Those people there didn't know her at all. They went there because the famous song star is dead. They will forget about her in a few months. Okay maybe not everyone. Athrun, Cagalli, Yzak, Mu, Murrue,... I frowned. There were a lot of people who liked Lacus and would miss her. I shook my head. They didn't know her as well as I did. Turning around I switched my laptop on. I had to find out what happened with the Eternal and who killed her. But I couldn't concentrate. I keep seeing Lacus before my eyes. Sighing I glanced at the clock stood up and very slowly made my way toward the door.

Narrator POV

Athrun kept staring ahead without blinking. Tears gathered in his eyes but he didn't let himself cry. Cagalli stood beside him with sad eyes. Across them stood Mu and Murrue. The official funeral was over half an hour ago and now they were the only one standing beside Lacus' grave.

Cagalli put some lilies on the grave when a deep and obviously sad voice came from behind them. "Lilies weren't her favorites."

Athrun turned around surprised to see Kira standing there. The brown-haired boy came closer and put the red and white roses on the grave.

"Kira. I am glad you changed your mind and came." Murrue said. Maybe it was a good sign. Maybe Kira was healing slowly.

"So stupid... Coming here when she isn't really here. Neither her body nor her soul." Kira muttered and stared at the flowers without blinking. Somehow, now he could understand what Shin said at the memorial about the flowers.

"There were a lot of people here earlier." Cagalli said.

"Hypocrite." Kira said then turned around and tried to walk away but Athrun grabbed his arms.

"That was enough Kira! Stop this stupid game! We know you miss her but you aren't the only one in grief! We all loved her!"

Kira looked in his eyes with narrowed eyes.

"You could never understand what it feels like! Don't try to pretend you do! I will kill them! I will kill every single one who took part of killing her!!" Kira shouted furiously. Cagalli were gaping at him. Kira was always so gently, so caring... what happened?! Could he change so much?!

"You have to calm down and move on!" Athrun shouted back his heart filled with pain thinking about Lacus but he knew they had to move on.

"Move on?! I could never...!" Suddenly Kira went quiet. His face turned emotionless again. Without a word, he turned around and walked back to the Archangel.

"We are losing him." Mu said finally shaking his head.

**Okay guys don't worry Lacus is coming back soon!! Just let me know what you think!!**

**Savior-Elemental****: Thank you! I hope you liked it!**

**lacusandkira****: Lacus is coming back in the next chapter!!**

**Dragoon Galaxy****: I know he would never leave her alone, but I just wanted to play around with thought what if…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooo happy you like my story and thank you all for reading and reviewing! All the reviews make me want to write more and more!! I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Chapter 4**

After a week when Kira went to look around on the Eternal again, Murrue sat on the bridge thinking about what had happened when a solder turned to her.

"Capitan! Someone is trying to contact us. It seems to be a secret message."

Murrue frowned. "Open a channel." she said finally. What she next saw made her gasp and sat back on the chair frozen.

"Ms. Murrue. Do you hear me?"

It couldn't be... Was she dreaming? But the face, the voice...

"La-...Lacus?" Murrue asked weakly.

"I know it must be shocking but..." an explosion shook the room. Lacus was sitting in a chair, behind her stood Andrew Waltfeld.

"We have to hurry Lacus! They are close!" Andrew said and walked to the door, his gun in his hand.

"Ms Murrue, some loyal friends of Djibril attacked the Eternal and exploded it. They didn't kill us, as I am sure you thought, but they kidnapped us."

"Lacus we don't have time!" Andrew shouted.

"We escaped from our prison half an hour ago and found two life pods. These are our only chance. I will try to pass you our coordinates and we are hoping you can find us in time. Once we entered the life pods we won't be able to communicate anymore."

"Lacus..."

"Our lives are depending on you, Capitan. I hope the channel won't be interrupted until you get the coordinates."

They heard another explosion and Andrew was shooting on the background.

"We will save you Lacus! Kira will find you!" Murrue said her calm and firm voice came back at least.

"Kira... Is he...?" Lacus couldn't finish her sentence.

"Lacus! To the life pods! Now!" Andrew shouted and the communication disconnected.

"Do we have the coordinates?!" Murrue asked a solder.

"Not yet, but we are loading some data."

Athrun stepped in the room. Cagalli and Mu followed behind.

"It is getting worse... Kira is like a mad man without a heart." Mu explained tiredly.

"Ms. Murrue? What happened?" Athrun asked when he saw that the other woman's face was white.

"Lacus... Andrew and Lacus are alive." she murmured.

Athrun and Mu looked at each other sadly.

"Murrue... you didn't sleep well the last nights... maybe you should..." Mu began but Murrue interrupted him.

"No you don't get it! She contacted us! Some organization kidnapped her and Andrew! They broke free and found two life pods! They are sending us the coordinates right now!"

"It is true! I saved the last part of the conversation just in case!" The same solder as before said.

Athrun's eyes went wide.

"Is it really true?" Cagalli asked.

"We have to let Kira know! He is already in his room!" Mu said.

--

Kira sat on his bed and watched the golden hairclip in his hands. The only thing that remained from Lacus. How he wished he could just die and meet her in the afterlife.

"Kira to the bridge immediately!" He heard Murrue's voice but didn't move. There wasn't anything interesting they could possible tell him.

"Kira to the bridge immediately! It is about Lacus!"

Now Kira frowned and stood up. What could have happened? Everyone was so careful around him not even saying her name when he was around... Did they... found the ones who killed her?

Slowly he made his way to the door, his heart was beating like he had run the marathon, but why?

When he entered the bridge, everyone was looking at him excitedly and worriedly.

"Kira. Please take a sit." Murrue said when she saw Kira entering.

Kira shook his head and frowned again.

"Kira... Lacus... She is alive." Athrun said finally.

Kira's eyes filled with fury. How could his friend... ex-friend... be so cruel?! "That was a cruel joke." he said angrily.

"No! Kira! She was kidnapped! She and Andrew Waltfeld just escaped and are in a life pod right now waiting for us the rescue them!" Cagalli explained.

Kira still didn't move. A small part of his heart filled with an emotion he hadn't felt for a long time now... hope... But he didn't dear to really believe them.

"Show him the video!" Mu ordered the solder.

"Ms Murrue, some loyal friends of Djibril attacked the Eternal and exploded it. They didn't kill us, as I am sure you thought, but they kidnapped us."

"Lacus we don't have time!" Andrew.

"We escaped from our prison half an hour ago and found two life pods. These are our only chance. I will try to pass you our coordinates and we are hoping you can find us in time. Once we entered the life pods we won't be able to communicate anymore."

"Our lives are depending on you, Capitan. I hope the channel won't be interrupted until you get the coordinates."

"We will save you Lacus! Kira will find you!" Murrue

"Kira... Is he...?" Lacus

"Lacus! To the life pods! Now!" Andrew

Kira stood with impossible wide eyes. "Do we have the coordinates?!" He shouted after a second, his heart beating like crazy, 1000 thoughts running through his mind in a second.

"We don't have the exact coordinates... the connection was interrupted too soon." the solder said.

"We have to find her!!" Kira shouted again.

"Kira! Calm down! We have to make a plan and- Kira!" Cagalli shouted but her brother was already out of the bridge running toward the hangar.

"I am going after him!" Athrun said and ran after his friend.

"You think we can find them?" Murrue asked sighing.

"If someone can find Lacus then it is Kira." Mu answered and watched as the Freedom and Justice launched and flew away.

--

"Kira, we don't know the exact coordinates so it may take a lot of time to find them!" Athrun said through the radio.

"I know." Kira answered. He didn't understand what was going on around him, he didn't even care, he only wanted to find Lacus. _'Dear God, if it is a dream, don't let me awake!'_

Athrun sighed again. They were looking for the life pods for more than an hour now and still nothing. However, he didn't dare to tell Kira they should give up. It would have been useless anyway, Kira would have never given up.

Kira's POV

The hope that filled my heart began to turn into grief again. Why? Why couldn't I find the life pods?? Lacus was alive and I was useless and couldn't help her! 'You _are my knight, my protector.' _She used to say. What would you say now Lacus? I was anything but powerful knight! But no, I would never give up! I would die from lack of oxygen before I gave up! I wouldn't go back to the Archangel without you! Suddenly, my coordinate eyes caught something to my left. I couldn't believe it! A life pod! Hope filled my heart again... I grabbed the life pod and held it carefully in my Gundam's hand.

"Athrun!"

Narrator's POV

Athrun turned towards his friend and his eyes widened.

"You found a life pod! Let's go back to the Archangel!" he said.

"But... But we are looking for two life pods!" Panic filled his heart. His head ached from all the feelings he kept buried in his heart since Lacus disappeared. He didn't feel so confused in a while now. He wanted to hurry back to the Archangel it took a lot of time to find the life pod and only God knows how were Lacus and Andrew Waltfeld doing.

"Kira! It took too much time to find the life pod! We have to hurry!" Athrun echoed his thought.

"But... but what about..." Kira couldn't finish his sentence. What should he do now?

"Kira! To your right!" Athrun shouted. He couldn't believe how lucky they were! The other life pod was floating beside Kira's Freedom as well. He quickly flew there and grabbed the other life pod.

They flew back to the Archangel as quickly as they could. Kira examine the life pod in his hand carefully. He couldn't help but feel relieved and scared at the same time. He couldn't see the other life pod but the one in his hands were slightly damaged. He feared they were too late... He knew he couldn't bare losing Lacus again... He wouldn't be able to go through that hell again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached the Archangel. In the hangar, they put the life pods carefully on the ground, jumped out of their Gundams and hurried to the others worriedly.

Mu, Murrue and Cagalli were already there. One of the life pods, the one that Kira found, was slightly damaged and they couldn't open it immediately. Meanwhile Mu opened the other one and everyone held back his or her breathe.

Kira's heart beat rapidly. _'God forgive me, but let it be Lacus._' He knew that Andrew would have been able to survive in the damaged life pod, but Lacus...

"Hey kid, I knew you would find us."

Kira didn't know how to react. He was happy for his friend but... He glanced toward the other life pod in fear.

"Mr. Waltfeld! Thank God you are all right!" Cagalli smiled at him.

"Well thank you Princess." He looked around and noticed the other life pod. He frowned when he saw it was damaged.

Kira was already there. That damn life pod didn't want to open! Athrun and Mu helped him, while Cagalli ad Murrue helped Andrew to sit down. He kept telling he was all right, but spending more than two hours in the life pod was indeed tiring and somewhat painful.

Finally, Kira and his friends managed to open the life pod and took a step back waiting for Lacus to step or better yet float out the life pod.

Kira felt in his heart that something was wrong. He waited only a minute and when nothing happened, he stepped back to the life pod. His heart stopped beating the moment he saw Lacus. She was unconscious. He took her gently in his arms but he got even paler when he noticed that the back of her head was bleeding.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted worriedly. Something had to be wrong! When Kira finally stepped out the life pod everyone gasped.

"Oh God! Call the doctor! Take her to the infirmary!" Murrue ordered.

Kira wasn't listening to anyone he kept his eyes on Lacus' small form in his arms and ran toward the infirmary.

"Andrew what happened?" Athrun asked while they ran after Kira.

--

Kira didn't care about anyone he didn't let go of Lacus' hand not even when the doctor was there to clear her wounds and bandage her head. He didn't talk to anyone he didn't look at anyone. He sat beside Lacus' bed for hours.

The doctor said the injuries weren't serious so she only needed rest. Kira was alone in the room holding Lacus hand and burring his head into the blanket. _'Please, please wake up.'_ he thought.

"Ki.. Kira..."

Kira's eyes widened, his heart jumped with hope and love. Very slowly, he lifted his head only to see Lacus' half-closed eyes and small smile.

"Lacus..."

**Sooo Lacus is back!! In the next ****chapter, I will explain what happened with her and Andrew! Let me know what you think!!**

**Dragoon Galaxy****: Well Lacus is back! I will explain everything later in the next chapter!**

**lacusandkira****: Thank you soooo much! Here you go!**

**Slushieeee****: Thank you!**

**Ruth Ann****: Really? wow!! Thanks!**

**Nobody13x****: Hi Nobody13x! Thank you very much I hope you liked this chapter as well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo everyone! Finally, finally chapter 5 is here! (: I hope everyone is going to like it and as always let me know what you think!!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Lacus!" Kira shouted and jumped up from the bed.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid he would hurt her somehow.

"Kira..." Lacus smiled at him. Her head was aching and she was weak, but she wanted nothing more, than be in Kira's arms again.

"I..." Kira wanted to kill himself. He hated the fact he couldn't voice his feelings for her! God damn it he was so close to losing her... he thought he lost her and now that he got her back he was staring at her with open mouth and couldn't tell her what she meant to him!

"I... I knew you would find us." Lacus whispered smiling at him kindly. She, as always, could read in his eyes like he was an open book. She knew it was difficult for him to voice his feelings but the way he always looked at her and the small hugs and kisses they shared in private were enough for her.

Kira cursed. God damn it, maybe he couldn't voice it, but sure like hell he could show her what she meant to him!

"Kira, don't worry, I know yo-" Her eyes went incredible wide with surprise.

Kira kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He had never been so passionate before, but Lacus couldn't help but like this new side of Kira. After what seemed like forever, Kira pulled away slowly.

"I... I thought I lost you." he whispered huskily.

Tears gathered in his eyes but he didn't cried. The time when he cried easily had already passed. However, he couldn't help the lonely tear that escaped his eyes. These feelings were too much to bear.

Lacus whipped the lonely tear away and caressed his face gently. "I know... When they kidnapped us and let the Eternal explode, making sure the Archangel can see it through the video channel... I knew what you all would think..."

Kira buried his face in her hand his heart beating fast. He had always known how important Lacus was for him, but this few weeks proved him, she meant even more to him than he thought... He was willing to die because he thought she was dead. Once Athrun had told him, he loved her too much for his own good. Back then he didn't answer of course, he was too shy to admit that he loved her, however everyone already knew it. But now he knew what Athrun meant.

Suddenly the door opened and Cagalli and Athrun entered the room.

"Lacus!" Cagalli cried and ran to the bed and took the pink haired girl's hand in her own.

"Cagalli." Lacus smiled gently at her. Kira placed an invisible kiss on her palm and letting her hand go, he took a few steps back and leant against the wall never taking his eyes off of her.

Athrun's sharp coordinate eyes noticed his friend's small gesture and he raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word about it. Instead, he walked to the bed as well and smiled down at Lacus.

"You scared us." He whispered.

"I am sorry." Lacus smiled back. Suddenly she looked around frowning.

"Mr. Waltfeld? Where is he? Is he all right?" she asked suddenly worried.

"He is fine. He was tired but that is all, you know him." Cagalli answered.

"Lacus, I am really happy, that you are all right, but what happened?" Athrun said after a while.

"It is something, you all should know about. Can you call Ms. Murrue, Mu, and Mr. Waltfeld, please?" Lacus said.

Athrun nodded and left to get the others.

Once everybody was in Lacus' room, she and Andrew told them, what had happened on the day, when the Eternal was exploded.

"They attacked us all of a sudden. We didn't even notice them near the Eternal." Lacus began.

"They used very strong Gundams... It is hard to say but they were as strong as the strike Freedom or the Justice." Andrew added gloomy.

"How many Gundams were there?" Athrun asked frowning.

"Only 3." Lacus answered.

"3? And they managed to explode the Eternal and kidnapped both of you?" Murrue asked with disbelieve in her voice.

"Yes. We didn't even see their faces they wore some kind of masks and they had black clothes on." Andrew nodded.

"But... they were like robots... Without any emotion..." Lacus added deep in thought.

"Just like someone we all know so well was only a day ago." Mu murmured quietly but Lacus heard him.

"What? Who?" Lacus looked around frowning. Everybody glanced away from her looking everywhere but at her. Slowly she raised her eyes on Kira and gasped. The brown-haired coordinator was staring at his feet sadly.

"Kira?" Lacus asked him.

"We can talk about this later, but now tell us what happened after they kidnapped you." Mu interrupted her. Lacus glanced at Kira one more time then turned to Mu again.

"Once they kidnapped us, they waited for the Archangel to connect us and making extra sure the video channel was working when they exploded the Eternal." Lacus said.

"I am pretty sure they wanted you to see, that Eternal exploding... They wanted Kira to believe Lacus was dead." Andrew added turning to the brown-haired coordinator.

"It can be... We even found your hairclip, Lacus." Murrue said frowning.

"One of the solders took it from my hair and dropped it on the floor." Lacus nodded.

"Kira kept it." Mu added.

Kira walked to the bed again and taking the hairclip from his packet, he gave it to Lacus. Lacus smiled at him gently and put the hairclip back in her hair.

"Okay, so they wanted Kira to think Lacus was dead, but why? What did they want to achieve with it?" Murrue asked frowning and deep in thought.

"They were talking about this on their ship. We only heard a part of the conversation, but they wanted to attack you and see if he and his fighting skills changed or not."Andrew said.

"They would have been surprised then..." Athrun muttered.

"Do we know anything else about them?" Murrue asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"They are... they mentioned the destiny plan, and how it was the perfect ideology." Lacus said quietly. Her eyes were half closed already. Her head was slightly aching again and she was close to falling asleep. Kira noticed this and stood up.

"We can talk about it later, Lacus needs to rest." He said finally and the others nodded in agreement.

Once everyone left the room and Kira was alone with Lacus again he sight.

"Kira? What happened? What happened while I was gone?" she asked.

Kira looked in her blue and trusting eyes. He felt like the lowest being in the world at that moment. Lacus would be so disappointed with him... Would she... would she leave him once she found out what he did?

"Kira?"

"Lacus... I... I thought I would die without you... You keep me insane and..." He couldn't help but look away from her innocence eyes.

Suddenly, small hands caressed his face and he raised his eyes on her once more.

"No matter what you did Kira, I won't leave you alone... ever." Lacus smiled and Kira buried his face in her hands with a deep sigh. It was time to tell her the true...

**Soo****? I know… short… but I am busy with school works right now… I still hope you liked it!**

**lacusandkira****: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well! More Kira/Lacus in the next chapter!**

**perfuse****: Oh… I really hope you liked it then!!!**

**Dragoon Galaxy****: Don't worry I am really big fan of Lacus/Kira!! I would never really kill Lacus in my fanfic!**

**Razel Kyna****: Oh I am really happy you liked it!!! I was just wondering how Kira would have reacted if something like this had happened.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know…. late update and short update… I am really sorry but a lot is going on nowadays. I will try my best to update soon again! Just enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 6**

Kira watched her with sad eyes. Now telling her what happened since she left... since they thought she died he saw it even more clearly what he had done.

Lacus didn't say anything she looked at him with gently eyes and never let his hand go.

"I... I am really like what they wanted me to be... an emotionless killing machine..." Kira said and downcasted his eyes in shame. How could he? This kind of behave wasn't like him… What he was doing during the time Lacus was away, wasn't like him at all…

"That is not true." Lacus said quietly but firmly. Kira felt her clear, blue eyes on him and couldn't help but look up at her. She was smiling with her soft, calming smile.

"You... you didn't see it. I was like a robot..." Kira closed his eyes.

Lacus gently put her palm on his face and caressed it gently. "It isn't true. You weren't emotionless. Or do you want to tell me you weren't sad? You weren't angry?" she asked gently.

Kira's eyes shot open. "Of course I was! I... My heart stopped beating when I heard what happened with you! It hurt.. it hurt so much!" Kira said his eyes were alive with emotions.

"See? You weren't emotionless at all. Sadness, anger, fury... they are all emotions." Lacus smiled at him again.

Kira just stared in her eyes for a long while. "Thank you." he muttered and buried his face in her palm finally.

"Kira..."

"Hm?" Kira asked. His eyes were closed. He tried his very best not to cry... He wasn't a crybaby anymore... but the emotions... relieve, love, happiness... these feelings filled his heart and made it very difficult not to cry.

"It is all right to cry, you know." Lacus said suddenly.

Kira looked up at her surprised. His eyes widened even more when he saw the tears in her eyes as well. "Why... why are you crying?" he asked quietly almost whispering.

"Oh, Kira! Isn't it obvious?! I knew… I knew it all along they wanted to hurt you… They wanted to hurt you and they used me… I was so worried… I wanted to contact you… to let you know I was all right, but I couldn't. I love you!" Lacus couldn't do this anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She had never told him before. It wasn't like he hadn't known it, but they usually didn't say it out loud. But now... now it was just too much to keep it inside.

Kira's eyes were wide. For a moment, he didn't know what to do... Not that they had never shared any intimate moments before but this was just not the same. Very slowly, he slipped his hand around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I..." he began.

Lacus' body tensed in his arms. She was waiting...

"I love you." he whispered in her ears as well then winced. This wasn't right. He felt so much more toward her... How could three little words express his feelings... "God, Lacus, these words can't express my feelings." He muttered. He wanted to kick himself… He wanted to tell her what he felt but he couldn't.

Lacus pulled away from him and smiled brightly at him. "I know Kira, I know."

Kira smiled back then suddenly he frowned. Her eyes looked tired, her face was paler than usual.

"You need to sleep." he said finally and laid her gently on the bed.

"Kira?" Lacus asked quietly.

"Yes?" his eyes were gently and full with love. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her flushed face. "What is it, Lacus?"

"Can you... can you stay with me? Just sleeping! I just... don't want to be alone." Lacus explained. Her face turned red and she looked everywhere but at him.

Kira flushed as well, then nodded however, she couldn't see it as she didn't dare to look at him.

Kira slipped in the bed beside her carefully and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I won't leave you... ever... I think I would truly die without you." he whispered and kissed her temple lightly.

Lacus turned toward him smiling. "I know... I know you will be always there for me."

Kira nodded and soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

---

Athrun stood before the door of the infirmary. If Lacus fell asleep, there would be a slight chance they could talk with Kira and find out more about the enemy. But first, he had to convince him to leave Lacus alone for a half an hour. He knocked on the door quietly. When none answered, he opened the door and glanced in the room. What he saw made him smile.

There was his best friend sleeping beside the pink-princess peacefully. His face was calm, his breathing deep. He shook his head smiling. Lacus had an incredibly effect on Kira. She wasn't aware of it of course and maybe Kira was as clueless as she was but Athrun knew it... He saw the difference... His friend wouldn't be like this... wouldn't be the most feared Gundam's pilot in the universe if it wasn't for Lacus... They would have lost him years ago if Lacus had not been with them… with him.

Smiling once more at the young couple, he closed the door again. _'I am truly happy for you Kira...'_ he thought as he left for the bridge to tell the other to wait a few more hours before the meeting.

**That was it… I hope you liked it! It was hard to write this part because we never really saw Lacus and Kira tell each other what they felt. We know they love each other but never heard it from their lips… oh well I hope you liked it!**

**perfuse****: I am really happy you liked it! It is hard to write about Kira and his feelings but I hope I am doing it right (:**

**lacusandkira****: Thank you! Here you go! I hope you liked it!**

**cutegerls****: Thank you!!!**


End file.
